


一个寻常的傍晚

by UsqueAdFinem



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2020-03-20 02:46:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18983632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsqueAdFinem/pseuds/UsqueAdFinem
Summary: 只有在努德内这里，奥默里克才能得到休息。





	一个寻常的傍晚

这只是个寻常的傍晚，临近冬季的缘故天黑得有些早，气温也比昨日凉些。努德内站在自己那间研究室的门前，握着钥匙的手刚接近锁孔，便感到自室内弥散而来的如冰雪般素淡的以太。

无需特别确认，努德内也知道在里面的是奥默里克，他将自己研究室的钥匙给了同在教皇厅任职的学长，连同那小巧的金属挂件一起交出的还有即使主人不在也可自便的信任

——以及借用自己那张床铺的许可。

“晚上好，努德内。”奥默里克的问候自帘子后传来，他支撑着身体从床上坐起，好让自己不因躺着说话而显得失礼，伸手在自己凌乱的黑发里梳理着。

“晚上好，学长。”努德内边应着边将斗篷挂在衣架上，奥默里克的声音听起来疲惫又困倦，仿佛是长途跋涉至筋疲力尽，然后栽倒在绿洲前的沙漠旅人。“累就躺着吧，别起来了。”

奥默里克重新倒上床，身体与软垫接触的时候发出轻而闷重的声响，伴随着短促的如释重负的叹息，又很快被呼吸里绵长而深重的哀愁接续，而这难得放纵的情绪也赶在逐渐靠近的步伐抵达床边时转为平顺柔和的微笑。

“喝点茶吧，学长。”努德内将茶杯放在床头柜上，干燥的空气变得清香扑鼻，他猜想奥默里克多半没心情用晚餐，特意往茶水里多加了些糖。

“谢谢，”奥默里克的声音礼貌而温和，笑容里蕴着悲伤与苦闷，那双蓝如深海的眼睛显得忧郁深邃，如被黑夜浸透的蓝宝石，因人间诉不尽的伤痛而生辉，“你去忙你的研究吧。”

“嗯，你好好休息。”努德内说罢站起，正要转身时留意到奥默里克身侧的文件，它们被装订得整整齐齐，并未因滑落而散开。他试探着问，“这些，我帮你放到桌子上吧？你走的时候记得拿。”

奥默里克轻点了下头算是默认，白色的布帘在他面前重新垂下，世界变为三步便可丈量的狭小空间，只余茶香温和缥缈地萦绕。努德内的身形化作模糊的灰色轮廓，渐行渐远又在某处定格。

努德内坐在写字台前，随手翻了翻那叠两指厚的文件，目光从那些密密麻麻的名册和格式严谨的论述上扫过，然后将它重新合上安放在桌角，与那本库尔扎斯地区的植物百科全书作伴。

他抬眼回望帘幕后静卧的人，没被帘幕完全遮挡的袍脚凌乱散，金色的垂带搭在上面柔软如蜿蜒的河，流淌过雪原般的纯白。窗外正好是黄昏，落日投下的余晖将象征纯净与圣洁的长袍照耀得格外庄严，空气中跳舞的尘埃发着光，在应是那人呼吸产生的气流中蹁跹。

这场景静谧安详得如诗如画，却又苍肃悲凉得教人无法欣赏。努德内无声地叹了口气，打开昨天刚看到半途的书，翻到插着羽毛当做书签的那页，将视线转移到那些复杂的文字和符号上去。

与偏安避世专注倾心学问的自己不同，奥默里克坚持的是为人民谋求当世福祉的理想，在以教皇厅为中心的政治风云中表现得积极而主动。虽然他的智慧与计谋让他到目前为止都安然无恙，在屡次阴谋中都表现得游刃有余，可努德内知道奥默里克其实并不如表面上看起来那么轻松

——不然他也无需像风雨中飘摇的蝴蝶寻找可做遮挡的树叶那样，把自己研究室里那张简陋的小床当做风暴中安全的避风港。

善良与热心为奥默里克带来饱受赞誉的好名声，却也不可避免地产生些副作用，使他被许多人视作最优先的求助对象。而他温柔的好脾气又让求助者在敲响他住处门的时候鲜少犹豫，结果是这位圣职者即使在自己的卧室里也经常无法避免被叨扰。大多数情况下他都有求必应，可也有些时候，这位毕竟是凡者的年轻人只想有片不被打扰的空间静静舔舐遍体伤痕。

“只有在你这里，我才能寻到堪以治愈的宁静。”

奥默里克那日如是说，声音轻得接近哀求。他看起来像只被暴雨浇湿浑身的羽毛，双翼不堪重负得无法飞翔的雀鸟，亟需可供栖息的坚实树枝来等待身体恢复。他蔚蓝的眼睛里雾气弥漫，却遮不住背后的累累伤痕。

他冒着被指控挑战正教权威的风险为决斗裁判的废除据理力争，却在根深蒂固的习惯与以信仰为名义的传统不由分说的坚持面前屡遭碰壁，上位者的冷漠让这位理想主义者感到失望又愤怒。

努德内默然不语地将奥默里克引到床边，他至始至终都认为学长的孤勇在残酷的现实面前毫无胜算。

权贵阶层本就是决斗裁判制度的既得利益者，他们怎么会肯为所谓的公平与正义放弃自己的特权？更何况旧制度延续千年，经年累月的时间如层层覆盖的坚冰，浇筑在教条与规训堆砌的陈腐堡垒上，即使里面已经破败腐朽溃烂不堪，光凭那层名为传统的坚硬外壳，也并非朝夕可以推倒。

但他不会开口劝诫奥默里克放弃执念，正如对方也不会刻意游说自己多花点时间投入人际社交以求安身。即使不甚赞同，他们也绝对不会干涉对方的选择。作为学者他们的理想不尽相似，作为朋友他们却固执得惺惺相惜。

他只在心里替奥默里克那些被权谋消耗的智慧感到惋惜，若是学长将他的精力全然贡献给学术，该为后世留下多少值得长存的学者真言。

“觉得累的时候请尽管来这里休息。”

努德内摊开手心在那双蓝眼睛前晃了晃，钥匙的金属边缘上闪着粒明晃晃的光点，好像镶嵌在暗日钻石环带上的白色宝石。他不由分说地将手径直插进对方面向己侧的口袋里，钥匙滑落到底的时候他听到清脆的声响，像是星芒节的小钟撞上自己的同伴。

这举动让奥默里克感到意外，更多的是惊讶，他本想婉言推辞，刚动了动嘴唇便被对方坚持的眼神将话语挡回。于是他没有将这慷慨的馈赠取出退还，而是轻轻地在外侧拍了拍，纤长的睫毛闭合再睁开，目光里沉甸甸地，满是无法言说的感动。

这间研究室确是暗流涌动中难得的静谧港湾。努德内淡漠疏离的气质与特立独行到诡异的行事风格让旁人对他避而远之，除奥默里克外几乎再无别人会来这地处死角的房间拜访他。就连负责清扫走廊的杂役也不愿在这时而发出怪音的房间门口多做停留，总是拖着洁具匆匆来去，胆战心惊得像是生怕房门会忽然炸开，从里面钻出吃人的妖异。

对奥默里克而言，偌大的教皇厅里只有这片空间是绝对宁静的。他和努德内的友谊隐秘得无人知晓，偏见蒙蔽旁人对他们关系的判断，让他们以为奥默里克向这位不受欢迎的学者展露出的微笑仅是出于惯常的礼貌。

他们在这片屋檐下养成奇妙的默契，奥默里克来去自由，他通常只需求那张床，躺上去后便安静得仿佛不存在，比墙上的挂钟还悄声无息，绝不打扰努德内的研究。而努德内也顶多在奥默里克进门时替他泡茶，从不对他来此的原因做多余的询问。

疾驰的蘸水笔忽然断墨，努德内回过神来发现墨黑的笔迹在稿纸上留下的是青蛙卵般杂乱的细圆圈，打开的书本则连书签都没摘下，那片美丽的羽毛在光下呈现着斑斓的结构色，像是在嘲笑他为旁的心思占据了神志。

窗外的天幕早已褪去金红色的霞光，最先亮起的那几颗明星在初降的夜色中眨着眼睛。努德内抬头看了眼挂钟，起身想为奥默里克床边的茶添些热水，端着冒白气的暖壶走到床边，却正对上那将白色的天花板当做星空仰望的蔚蓝双眸。

“睡不着吗，学长？”努德内的话里夹杂着沏茶的水声，先前那杯茶并未动过，他又重泡了杯新的。

回答他的是声长长的叹息，奥默里克松开十指交叉放在腹部的手，将自己并未有幸获得睡眠的身体撑起靠在床头。他礼貌地接过那氤氲着薄荷与茶香的白瓷杯，轻轻晃动了下使冰糖融化均匀，然后指尖升起道冷气，将液体的温度冷却到适宜，这才凑近唇边。

努德内见状脸上露出浅淡的笑意，奥默里克用他的冰魔法来冷却茶水的样子怡然得令他感到安心，这说明学长那顽强的灵魂仍未被击垮，他只是单纯地需要些休息。只要今夜过去，明日的曙光再现时，他又会精神饱满斗志昂扬，如雨后阳光下沐浴彩虹的新芽般无限生机。

“其实……”奥默里克放下杯子，望着努德内那双透澈的绿眼睛，他看出这位学者出于某些原因暂时不想再回到书本中去，声音轻轻地说着，“我不是不知道决斗裁判最初诞生的原因，我也承认这种制度曾在过去的历史中扮演过残酷荒谬却无法替代的角色。”

“是的，”努德内语气淡然地同意着奥默里克的看法，他阅读的涉猎范围很广，历史典籍亦在其列，他度过那些关于伊修加德早期历史的记载，知道先人们选择决斗裁判是绝境中的无奈之举，“那时伊修加德还只是先驱者们初踏上的拓荒地，人们尚未在这蛮荒土地上建立起安身立命的家园，就连维持生计都困难重重，根本没有任何多余的资源可消耗在谋求正义的程序上。”他语调平和地总结着，“那时的人们可说是别无选择，只能依靠简单快速的手段来获得结果，以满足人心对正义的渴求。”

“——即使人们知道那是虚假的正义，也不得不接受这简单粗暴的结果。”奥默里克的目光缥缈而遥远，仿佛回到千年前巍峨的山岳之都仍是野兽丛林的时代，“我认为即使是在那时，也必定早有人发现这种裁决方式并不公正，总有知道真相的旁观者会发现事实并不与决斗结果一致，无辜却落败者与他们的家属也清楚自己蒙冤，甚至就连侥幸逃脱应得惩罚的胜利者也对此心知肚明。”长长的眼睫垂下，“大家其实早就知道决斗裁判并不公允，却仍让它延续千年之久。”

“说起来，历史上也曾有过对此提出质疑的人，”努德内抬手注满奥默里克的杯子，并顺手往里面多洒了些薄荷，“否则也就无需在审判开始时刻意将哈罗妮的名义做着重强调，”边说着话，他也将自己的杯子添上，“这样，大部分想质疑决斗裁判的人都会因不敢触犯对哈罗妮的信仰而缄口不言。”

“假借神灵的名义来为某种制度或习俗谋求合理性，在任何种族任何信仰中都并不罕见，对于无法依靠逻辑和道理说服民众的上位者而言，这是最为方便的做法。”奥默里克恢复了些精神，声音平稳又清晰，“但战争神哈罗妮是公正慈悲的女神，她的圣名不该被那些堂而行之的不义所玷污，”视线下坠，自身上那白色圣职者长袍扫过，“身为立志侍奉宣誓效忠的圣职者，更不该对这种渎神的行为听之任之。”

“没记错的话，早在学长还未成为圣职者的时候，你就已经对决斗裁判的合理性提出过质疑，”努德内淡笑着提醒道，“那时我才刚入学不久，就有幸聆听了你跟某位老学究的精彩辩论，”声音因回忆而变得悠远，“你那辩口利辞可真是毫不留情，若不是下课铃响得及时，那位迂腐古板的老先生或许会被你气死在当场。”

这番带着些许揶揄的称赞让奥默里克面露愧色，他有些尴尬地笑着摇头：“那时我年轻气盛，尚不懂得掩藏锋芒，现在已经不会这样张扬行事。”在那门关于历史的课程中，他列举诸多事例以证明决斗审判存在不公，又以缜密的逻辑论证为何现今的伊修加德不再适用这种在极端环境下诞生的裁决方式，言辞锋利得逼人。现在回想起那段可以畅所欲言而不用担心性命之虞的时光，仍觉得少年时代美好得不真实。

“所以，恕我直言，奥默里克学长，”努德内的神情严肃而认真，“即使你不负圣职，仅凭学者对真实的执着，你也依然会站出来反对决斗裁判。甚至——”话里带着似叹似笑的尾音，“哪怕你只是一介平民，心中所存道德良知和公民责任也会将你推到相同的风口浪尖。”

“被人看穿的感觉可真不妙，遗憾的是我竟然无法对此做出反驳，”奥默里克耸耸肩露出认输的表情，“你说得完全对，我对出生在这美丽的国家心存无限感激，我热爱伊修加德，”热爱她昔日四季分明的美景如延绵不绝的画卷交替，也热爱她经历千年的砥砺前行延续至今的足以抵御永恒之冬的坚韧顽强，“所以我希望公平与正义能在这片土地上得以施行，这跟我拥有什么身份毫无关系，只与我生活在这里的事实相关。”

“嗯。”努德内轻轻点头。奥默里克的想法他怎会不理解呢？若非如此，对教皇厅中披着圣职者外衣的那群政客素来嗤之以鼻的他，又怎会独独为这个人敞开欢迎之门？可也正因为是这样，他对这位勇敢的前辈亦难免抱有不可避免的担心，“但你也要小心自己的安全，”顿了顿，他盯着奥默里克那双被灯光浸染出蜜色光晕的蓝眼睛说，“我可不希望某天看你进了裁判所的门，就再也不见你出来。”

奥默里克端着茶杯的手因忽然发笑而颤抖，差点将茶水洒出，未免失礼他将茶杯放在床头的茶盘上，才又继续说话：“如果我真的不出来你会怎么办呢？”

“我会为你祈祷，希望哈罗妮保佑你少受些折磨，最好能混个全尸。”努德内面无表情地回答，话语直白犀利却说得跟开玩笑般轻松，绿色的眼睛冷冽如冰湖。

对方眼里渗透出的寒意沿着视线传来，奥默里克认为此刻该换个轻松的话题，最终说出口的却更加沉重：“如果真有那么一天，请务必记得跟我撇清所有关系，以免遭受牵连。”

“说过多次的话就无需再重复了，奥默里克学长，你知道我记性不比你差。”努德内平静地回答，语气中隐隐有些不满，却不知是在抱怨对方低估自己的智力，还是意指着别事。

“好，我保证这是最后一次。”奥默里克笑意温和，因疲惫而微垂的眼睑挡不住那蔚蓝如海的眸子里泛起的粼粼波光。这双美丽眸子的主人正有如波澜壮阔的深海般近乎无限的自愈能力，不论拍打上岸的浪花被嶙峋的礁石切割成何种样子，都会很快打起精神再次向着目标席卷，用自己柔韧如水的筋骨去冲刷那如岩壁般屹立千年的旧习。他相信水滴石穿持之以恒的力量，相信自己之后仍会有人继续这样的坚持，正如他昔日接过前人的火炬。

霎时间的两厢沉默让努德内感到氛围有些过于凝重，奥默里克望着自己的那双眼睛如忽然升起的潮汐，卷起砂石与碎贝变得无限复杂，又恰因自己能将其全部解读，瞬间纷至涌来的思绪反而让他不知该以何话题相接，所以他干脆尽数回避：“我建议你还是躺下合眼，睡不着的话我给你拿些助眠的药剂。”

奥默里克困倦地点着头，却没有立即将身躯交付羽绒与绢布铺就的温软，而是往努德内那边倾了倾，伸出的臂膀恰好拦住努德内正欲站起的身体，表情诚恳而真挚，仿佛是信徒在向圣职者请求仁爱。

“可以吗？”奥默里克声音轻轻地询问着，缓缓地将头抵靠在努德内柔软温暖的肩上，小心翼翼地虚环着这位身形比自己还单薄些的学者，不忘留出眼角的余光以确认对方是否愿意施予这样的救赎。

努德内静默着没有回答，慢慢地转过身子好让奥默里克在自己肩上倚靠得更舒适些，他伸出手臂将奥默里克疲惫绵软的身躯往自己这边紧了紧，如那日敞开研究室的门般向这位可敬得令人心疼的前辈敞开怀抱。

星光透过紧闭的玻璃窗洒在他们身上，奥默里克的呼吸逐渐变得绵长而平顺，努德内感到自己肩头的重量越来越沉，最后他只稍稍往后靠了靠，怀里的人便慢慢地顺着自己的手臂滑落到舒适的床榻上。

看来奥默里克今晚不需要什么助眠的药剂了，努德内这么想着，将那颗智慧而高尚的头颅稳稳地安放在羽毛枕头最柔软的中心，然后站起身来按着胸口望着那张熟睡的脸唇瓣微翕

——愿你得享好梦，奥默里克，明天又将是新的一天。

2019-01-15


End file.
